


Into the Original World

by sennenmeguriuta



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen, slight nozoren? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennenmeguriuta/pseuds/sennenmeguriuta
Summary: The universe of ORIGIN is mysterious and intangible. Although stories have been made of the worlds that the inhabitants can descend into, the angel Ren has never tried to do so out of fear. However, he has heard tell of them many times from his best friend, Nozomu. This is but one story.





	Into the Original World

**Author's Note:**

> Umm! I wrote this with the limited amount of knowledge I have from the ORIGIN stage over the summer, but I never really had anywhere to post it (or the confidence to do so) but I do like the theme of ORIGIN! If I get less busy and have some more free time, I might try some other units to write! I'm planning to make this with a lot more chapters (or at least, other stories) so please bear with me...

"Ren!"

A cheerful call from behind alerted the angel to someone's presence. Ren turned around, bluish-gray hair fluttering by the gentle breeze. "Nozomu? What're you doing here? Are you back already?"

Nozomu, a devil with a bubbly grin and wide eyes, Ren's best friend, caught up to him. "Yep~. But Soushi-paisen really told me off again, like he did the day before. And the day before that. And…"

"I know, I was there," sighed Ren. He could never really understand Nozomu's interest with descending into worlds. Sure, they sounded exciting, but in the end, Ren was really just too scared of death to even try. "Sou-nii's been getting tired of you doing that. Maybe take a break for a while."

 

—In the world of ORIGIN, there exist beings that transcend time. They don't have humanly names, but they seem to have shapes of angels and devils. Unlike what one would normally think, they're not enemies; rather, they get along very well.

Ren and Nozomu were just only one example of that. Nozomu often saw Sora, an angel, come over all the time to hum songs with Soushi and Morihito, who were both devils. Ren mentioned almost daily that Ryouta and Mamoru would also be seen roaming around trying to find Kouki and Kensuke, though Mamoru's complete lack of direction would end up in the latter two finding the devils.

At times, though rarely, beings who belong to ORIGIN will descend to a "world". The type of world was always unknown. Very few ORIGIN beings ever tried to descend, as the only way to return was through dying in that world. No one wanted to die. Nozomu was unafraid of death, however— saying that he wanted to show Ren how amazing the worlds were, he'd often descend and require getting picked back up by Soushi.

 

Nozomu pondered the request for a moment. "Huh, I guess I've been getting tired of being yelled at. I'll give it a rest. Since you asked."

Ren breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could finish—

"Why don't you go?" Nozomu's eyes sparkled.

Ren choked on his own breath and began to have a coughing fit. "Wh-what *cough* are you *cough* t-*cough* talking about!? There's no way I could! *cough* I'm too scared!" When his coughs subsided, he looked up back at Nozomu, whose eyes drooped down even more than they already were. The other boy's small pout rounded his face, and Ren couldn't help but think about how cute it was.

"You really won't?" Nozomu pleaded. "Why not~?"

"B-because it's worrying me! How do you get back again? By dying? I don't want that!"

Nozomu looked aside. "Okay," he mumbled. "I don't want you to do something you can't. I just thought… You should get to know how cool— how brilliant— how amazing that place was."

"That one where we were all together with Sou-nii, Sora-senpai, and Morihito-senpai?"

Nozomu's eyes sparkled. "Yeah! That stage was wild. I never experienced anything else like that, even in all the other worlds I visited. It was probably something that exists in that world only!"

He'd talked about that world time after time once he descended to it: the world was filled with music, laughter, and friends. At times, it would be sad and upset, but once they played songs together, the five of them would cheer right up and be able to play more wonderful songs together. And they'd play for people, who always waited for their songs, new and old. It left such an impact on Nozomu, he'd try to play that music when he came back. In ORIGIN, however, they didn't have those such instruments, so Nozomu only had that one memory to go off of. He kept clinging to that sparkly image of the audience cheering, a stage brighter than the sun as it shone with sky blue, fiery red, forested green, and a sea blue. Ren admitted it was fascinating, but…

"I really am worried about what happens when I die… If there's no one to pick me up, I…" Ren started off, and his voice trailed slowly into silence.

Nozomu blinked, clearly understanding. "It's okay, I can just tell you everything I remember, then! There's still a lot more to go! I still remember a lot!" His smile was bright, but it couldn't seem to lift the fog that had just covered Ren's mind.

 

As night fell, the realms were quiet as they could be. The night sky shone with stars as a lone figure made its way through the land that angels and devils called home.

Clothed in a dark, shapeless cloak, Ren hurried his walk to the area where it was said one could view the various lands that could be visited. Nozomu brought him there multiple times before, but Ren had always stopped halfway, worried he'd accidentally fall into one if he went.

Even now, he was wondering why he was going to the world. He was so adamant about not going, in order to preserve his thoughts— but in his heart, Ren knew the reason. He couldn't get the thought of it out of his mind.

That breathtaking scenery, those days filled with adventure and excitement— all of them crowded Ren's mind over time, and he'd stay up thinking about them. How do I act? How do they act? How did we all get together like that… I can't stop thinking about that…

While he was lost in thought, Ren's foot hit a pebble, and he looked up. A cave of immense heights and proportions cast its shadow on the area he was standing, and the pitch black night got even darker. Ren gulped, already feeling a sense of terror rising. He stepped in quietly, watching his own shadow cast on the cave walls.

He walked in, but he hadn't even stayed in the cave before a wall of orbs, each pulsing brightly, descended upon him. As if each one were beckoning to him, all had its own characteristic shine and brightness, lighting in different ways.

"Which one's the…?" Ren whispered, feeling a grave worry. He looked back and forth at all the different worlds, trying to pinpoint the right one. If he couldn't choose the right world, he'd be lost, and if no one managed to find him to pick him up, what would happen to him? Ren began to panic, eyes darting from world to world to world, as he cowered from the wall that seemed to close in on him.

Just as soon as he was about to give up, a voice whispered in Ren's mind— "It was the brightest, best stage ever!"

Nozomu?

Just by hearing that small encouragement, Ren seemed to feel more at ease, and he could focus on his surroundings. Did one world look more bright than the others somehow…?  
Ren reached out a finger, hesitating, but drew it back at the last moment. He took a step back, now beginning to doubt his decision again.

A strong gust of wind, however, blew him back toward the worlds, and his outstretched hand tapped the world he'd pointed out. In alarm, Ren craned his neck to see what was the source of the wind— a hooded figure, clothed wholly in white, smiled at him from the mouth of the cave. The being raised its hood to reveal snow-white hair and sharp green eyes and waved at Ren. "Have fun in that world ☆"

Ren tried to respond somehow, but his knees buckled and his eyes closed as if he weren't able to control it. He lost consciousness.

 

"Amusement park tickets!" Sora spread out a set of tickets and fanned them in everyone's faces. "Let's go! Right now!"

Ren blinked at SOARA's leader. Was he spacing out just now? "Um, where did you get those?"

"Got 'em from Shiki-san. I talked about our RE:START series having a theme of being a theme park, and he just so happened to have a bunch lying around as a gift. He wanted to take SolidS with him, but no one wanted to go." Sora fanned himself with the tickets last. "Nice of him to give them to us."

Soushi smirked over his mug of tea. "You're going to write some good songs to pay him back, right?"

Sora recoiled as if physically struck. "O-of course! I-I'm gonna work hard as I can! When have I ever cut corners?" He scrunched up his face at Soushi.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just yesterday when you tried to skip guitar practice because a new song popped into your head, and you wanted to work on a new song instead of pr-"

"Okay, okay," Morihito made calming motions with his hand to both soothe Soushi, whose smile was widening with every second, and Sora, who looked like he was close to having his heart broken. Their ever-reliable member had an exasperated smile on his face, but it was known that he never hated being relied on like this. "It's a good thing everyone's off work today. Who says we should go?"

"Me, me, meeee!" Nozomu yelped, punching a hand in the air. "Let's go into the haunted house!"

Sora and Ren jumped in their seats, and Ren knocked over his chopsticks. "W-we don't really have to," he began shakily, looking at Sora as their leader paled in seconds. "You're good with horror, but…"

Nozomu hummed, a cat-like smile widening his face. "Tsk, tsk, Ren. This is the perfect opportunity to overcome it!"

Ren shuddered, since the last time Nozomu had coerced him into doing something was… huh? He blinked. Why couldn't he remember some things? Why were all his memories hazy? Why were they suddenly coming into view— Oh. Never mind, he could remember everything now. "Why do you keep convincing me to do things against my will…"

Morihito laughed. "It's because he wants you out of your comfort zone and getting better at more things. Right?" He directed that last statement at Nozomu, who was staring off into empty space, clearly unfocused.

Nozomu replied, without looking, "Yeah, I just wanna hear Sora-senpai scream his guts out—" He snapped to attention, and his cat grin swapped to an angelic smile. "Um, I want to help Ren out." He fluttered his eyelashes in the perfect image of innocence.

Sora pounded his fists on the table. "We totally heard your true intentions just now!"

"So we're going to the haunted house. Not today, tomorrow," Soushi concluded, to Sora's agonized cries in the background.

Ren smiled, but he felt somewhat confused by the moments that seemed as if he'd been spacing out. That usually didn't happen. It'd be worrying if he was sick, but for the time being, he decided not to worry about it.

 

"A roller coaster…" Sora stared at it. The large, spiraling metal structure was blue and white, giving the image of a clear sky that had a few clouds floating in it. "It doesn't look that scary at all."

Nozomu grabbed Ren's hand. "Let's sit together and let the other three be on the same row! Wouldn't it be funny if Sora was fenced in on both sides by two hotties?" He whispered that out of hearing from Sora.

Ren laughed a bit. "Make sure he never hears that. Also, don't let me die." He wasn't very good with entirely crazy rides, so someone had to support him afterwards. Equally wild as the roller coaster he was, Nozomu was reliable when it counted.

Nozomu hummed. "I'll always be here to back you up, Ren~." For some reason, it seemed a bit more serious than the usual statements that came out of his mouth, but his smile betrayed any semblance of wisdom that Ren had gotten. Was it just his imagination?

"I'm not very good with roller coasters, but it looks pretty fun. If I have some time to catch my breath later, it'll be a fun experience," Morihito confessed, gently pocketing his glasses. "Sou, what about you?"

"Perfectly fine," came the brusque response from their never-fearing drummer. "Let's sit on either side of Sora."

Nozomu cheered, "Just what I'd like!!"

Sora whipped his head around. "What!? Do you want me to be next to not only one, but TWO hotties? I'll never forgive you guys…" He grumbled as they got in line.

"Have fun, Sora-senpai!" Ren laughed.

 

"Oh, a merry-go-round? How nostalgic. I haven't been in one in ages." Soushi nodded at the bright orange ride. It was bigger than the ones they usually saw, so it fit adults like them. Not just wooden horses or animals were on the merry-go-round; there were some seats relating to nature, such as moons and clouds. There were even waterfall-like seats and tree-shaped seats. "Looks like you'd burn yourself on that one, though," he said, nodding to a flame-shaped seat.

"More intensely?" Ren began.

"Show us you want us!" Nozomu laughed. "I'm gonna go on the star! Since, if I'm gonna be a charismatic bassist, I gotta be… a star!"

The rest of the members looked at each other. "We won't be going on something like this for a while, so I might get some good ideas…" Sora trailed off, watching Nozomu dash immediately to the wheel in hot pursuit of the star. "Wait, Nozomu!? We have to chase after you now— ah, jeez. Let's just ride it."

Morihito watched as Nozomu clambered onto the star, and he wandered back and forth on the ride's base, clearly uncertain about which one he wanted. "It's not like I'm used to these, but this cup of tea looks nice."

"The cup of tea's your cup of tea!" hollered Nozomu, to the groans of Sora, sitting on the cloud. "Thank you, I'll be here all day!"

Ren laughed a bit before remembering that there were two others, including himself, who hadn't gotten on. "Sou-nii, which one do you want?" Ren looked at Soushi standing next to him, who looked genuinely bored. "Do you not like it here?"

"Where'd you get that impression? To tell you the truth, I feel bad about being on places like this." Soushi nodded to the merry-go-round. "Isn't it too… childish for me?" He smiled ruefully. "Fine, I said it."

Ren was surprised to hear the usually-blunt Soushi admit something so simple. "That's what's bothering you?"

"Go ahead and laugh— I know you won't laugh at me, though."

"I never would." Ren was surprised that Soushi let his guard down around him. "But you don't have to worry, I think."

"Hm?" Soushi raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Ren tilted his head a bit. "I mean, when did it say that an adult couldn't get to enjoy himself? Fun doesn't have a time limit, right?"

Soushi's eyes widened, then crinkled in the hint of a laugh. "When'd you become such a philosopher? I can't really choose now, but the wooden horse looks comfortable. You better hurry up and get on, or else it'll start without you."

"Yes!" Ren quickly caught up to Soushi. "I think I'll get on the book…"

 

"Here's the haunted house." Morihito pointed at the dark, ominous-looking building. "Upon Sora's request, we're going in last because he doesn't want to ruin his day because of it."

They'd spent the entire day at the amusement park. The sun was close to setting, and it painted the sky a beautiful sunset.

"The sky reminds me of how it'd look like on our days back from band practice," reminisced Ren. He could feel the days of hard work, tears, and gazing up at the blue sky as it changed to red, all of it coming up to this point. It made him feel nostalgic for something that had happened… right? Something in his memory was whispering to him, saying that he'd actually done all of it. He really did play keyboard for SOARA ever since the beginning— but another voice mumbled that it wasn't him. But if not, who was it? "Hmm…"

"You look confused. You okay?" Sora stared at Ren, a slightly worried look on his face. "Or scared for the haunted house?" He laughed a bit, but he looked truly afraid.

"Ah! I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" Ren waved his hands back and forth. "I think the heat's getting to my head."

Morihito, always trustworthy, held up a chilled bottle of water. "Why don't you drink this?" His gentle smile was enough to calm Ren down, and he started, "That's fine; I have my own—"

"I have a better ideaaa!" Nozomu pushed them in as they all exclaimed, and they were plunged into the darkness of the building. Within the pitch black, Nozomu's voice could be heard cheerfully breaking through a tense silence. "Don't you think you'll get the most chills in here?"

Soushi quipped, "I don't think you can relieve heatstroke like this, but whatever."

"How about this? Whoever makes it through this last has to buy ice cream!" Morihito's voice echoed through the building, laughing a bit as he let go of some worries for the day.

Sora's panicked screams as he ran through blindly, as shown by the sounds of his mindless footsteps, rang in everyone's ears. "Don't eat me! I'm not good!!"

"I have to work hard too," Ren whispered. But as he turned around, it was a gaping abyss of blackness. It was different from the haunted house, and he tried to walk around to get to bump into something. It didn't work.

Afraid, Ren called out, "Sora-senpai? Sou-nii? Morihito-senpai? Nozomu…?" When no response came, Ren stood in silence. He didn't touch anything, no matter how much he tried to bump into something.

One second,

Two seconds,

Three seconds,

and—

"Ren, come back already!" A familiar voice cut through the silence.

Ren spun around, relieved. "Nozomu?" But it wasn't him. It looked like him. Somehow, it wasn't him, though. He took a look at this Nozomu, dressed in all black, horns coming out of his head, and looking somewhat more serious than he'd ever seen Nozomu, despite the eternal smile that seemed to curve his mouth up. "No. Who… who are you?" Ren took a step back.

"Wait, wait!" The being in front of Ren waved his hands to not move away. "Listen, you're probably confused, right? It's probably weird? Scary?"

"All of them."

"Ugh, thought so~" He had the same speech pattern as Nozomu, too. "Wait, can you just come here? I won't touch you… Ren."

Ren, almost against his will, took a step towards the Nozomu-like thing. "Wh-what's going on?" Then a bright light flashed, enveloping him in something that he couldn't bear to keep his eyes open for. "What're you doing!?"

"Nothing! Don't worry!"

The shining faded away, and Ren took a deep breath. He was back to normal… right? What was his "normal" after all? How did he feel strange in the first place? "Who… Who am I?" he whispered, staring at his trembling hands. He was clothed in the white-gray outfits as were typical of angels, but why did it feel so out of place? "Was that me? Or was that not me?"

Then, a hug. Nozomu wrapped his arms around Ren, calming him. The warmth of another person never felt so relaxing to Ren in that very moment. "That's you. That's always you, but it never is you, at the same time. I didn't know that you would be here, but when I felt something was wrong, I had to take you out soon as possible."

"…Thanks." With a shaky breath, Ren regained his bearings. He understood that shining moment that Nozomu would always talk about, since he'd gone into that world. "By the way, how did you know I was in that world?"

Nozomu separated himself from Ren and made a thinking motion. "Uh, some white-haired guy woke me up and told me, 'Your best friend's in your favorite world! Go pick him up ♪' or something. I wonder who that is?"

Ren stifled a laugh. "He pulled me into the world in the first place, and I also didn't notice at first. But don't you think that person's familiar?" When Nozomu looked even more confused, Ren continued. "Leader of Procellarum, Shun-san? He's got a knack for these things, doesn't he?"

"Ah!" Nozomu's mouth opened in a small "o". He thought back and blinked once. "AHH! That was him!"

"He told me to have fun in it." Ren gazed back at where he had been, as the pure-white world they were standing in began to color in with the dawn of their own world. Slowly, the land took place, and the sky was visible, and a morning sun washed across the earth. "I think I did. No— I'm certain that I did have fun." The light blue of the sky looked like the roller coaster, while the orange that dyed the land in its warmth looked like the merry-go-round.

Nozomu grinned. "Tell me what you did there!"

"All right, but we have to get back to our own lands first. If you show up too late, Sou-nii's going to smack you again," Ren returned with a smile as he saw Nozomu's eyes flash with fear.

"Ah! R-race you!" Nozomu took off, shouting behind him.

Ren laughed, knowing that he'd also have to rush. "If we both get caught, back me up any time, okay?"

 

The humans are only vessels of the overworldly beings that exist in ORIGIN. They live their lives to their fullest, without knowing about the angels or devils living within them. Indeed, they are the angels and devils— but they haven't noticed it.  
Some receive a shock when they go back to how they are before, while others accept it as it is. Now, this was only just one story in the page of ORIGIN's history. Continue, if you will.


End file.
